


star stickers

by haguko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haguko/pseuds/haguko
Summary: Kasumi and her favorite things.





	star stickers

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up from a nap with this idea and couldn't focus until i wrote it.. silly kasuari fluff

"Arisa! I'm here!"

"You're early for once," Arisa casually spoke over her teacup, watching Kasumi skip down the stairs- and trip and almost fall at the bottom step. "H-hey, be careful!!"

"Ehehe, sorry! I have something to show you!" 

"Ta-daaaa!" Right away, Kasumi unzipped her backpack and bounced over to Arisa, presenting to her a pack of big, glittery star stickers.

"That's what you were so excited about?" Arisa couldn't stop from smiling and giggling a little behind her hand. Kasumi was such a little kid sometimes. Or, all the time, but like, even more than usual right now.. Yeah.

"Mhm!" Immediately, Kasumi stuck one, then a few more stickers down along the neck of her guitar case. "I can use them to mark my favorite things now~ Likeeeee- this! And that!"

Now she was upon Arisa's keyboard, putting a few of the smaller stickers right onto the keys.

"..What do you think you're doing?" Arisa secretly didn't mind as much, because anyone could see the silvery stars she'd placed herself on the keyboard, shortly after buying it. So what if she was okay with a few more, even if they were being put on by..

"Hmm~" Kasumi hummed, looking over the other girl with a thoughtful expression. 

Huh?

How'd she get over here this fast?

Arisa placed her cup of tea down and leaned against the couch, arms crossed. "What are you doing now?" 

"Thinking- it could, go, right," With each pause, Kasumi moved one step closer to Arisa, beaming bright. "here~!" The final step came- and she pressed a sticker onto Arisa's hand.

She blankly stared at the glittery star. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're my favorite, too!" Kasumi flung her arms out wide for extra emphasis. "I love you, Arisa!"

"H-hey!!!" Arisa, cheeks flushed bright red, snatched the stickers right from Kasumi's hands, fumbling with the package until she got one into her own grasp, sticking it right in the middle the other girl's forehead. That'd show-

Kasumi was only grinning wider than ever, her eyes glittering like the night sky itself. 

Wait.. 

"Awww~ Arisaaaaa! You love me too?!"

Now Arisa was blushing so fiercely she could feel tears at the corner of her eyes. "That- that's not what-!!" The pack of stickers suddenly disappeared from her hands, and just like that, Kasumi returned the favor by putting a star on Arisa's own face- her cheek, to be exact. 

"S-stop it! Kasumi!!"

"Noooooo!!" Kasumi gleefully cackled, taking off and running around the coffee table with Arisa hot on her heels.

 

\-- 

 

They'd spent a good ten minutes chasing each other around the basement just getting each other back again and again with the stickers until they were both worn out, sticker sheets crumpled in their hands and nearly empty.

Arisa sat down with her back against the couch, gasping for breath, while Kasumi sprawled out on the floor by the stairs. 

Their faces, arms, and legs were all completely covered in stars; Kasumi somehow had even gotten some stuck in her hair.

"..You're gonna clean these up before the others get here." 

"Huh? Oh right! I have to give so to Rimirin and O-Tae and Saaya-" Kasumi shot up, scooting closer with a pleading expression. "-but, Arisaaaaa! You were having f-"

Before Kasumi could finish, Arisa suddenly snorted with laughter, lifting a finger to point right at her.

"H-huh? Arisa??"

"Ha- hahaha! Look at you! You have a star on your nose!" 

"Wha-" Kasumi went cross-eyed to check, and- Arisa was right! She gasped, "Arisa! You put that there!"

"Did not! You probably fell on it!"

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Arisa~!!"

"Oof-!" Before she knew what was happening, Arisa was knocked onto her back, with two arms wrapped around her and a silly, pleading face covered in stars inches from her nose.

For once, Arisa didn't force herself to be annoyed with Kasumi- or rather, she couldn't, because she was laughing too hard with the other girl laying right on top of her.

"You-" Arisa wriggled around to escape, but she only succeeded in putting herself facedown into the carpet. "Pfff- this is- this is why you're my favorite too, you're so-" Arisa started to talk despite her voice being muffled beyond recognition, and without any forethought.

"What'd you say?" Kasumi all too easily sat back and propped herself up with one arm, still leaning over Arisa.

"N-Nothing~!! Let's clean this up already!"


End file.
